truebloodfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Voodoo JuJu
A True Blood Halloween RP script from last year. Synopsis: This is a backstory on the death of Lafayette's parents. It takes place outside NOLA in the swamp. Lafayette and Sookie are sent by Eric to NOLA to eavesdrop at the Magister's Halloween ball. Lafayette wants to visit Croshay Leveaux a women who took care of Lafayette after his parents died. Croshay is heavy into voodoo and runs a shop in NOLA. Pam vamp speeds upon Lafayette and Sookie as they are about to enter Croshay's shack in the swamp. Lafayette wants to visit Croshay because he keeps having dreams of his parents and wants to know what happened. As Croshay is giving Lafayette a reading an apparition appears and wants Lafayette as a vessel. This apparition is the ghost of the person who killed Lafayette's parents. The apparition (voodoo priest) was banished to hell after it was found out he killed the Reynolds. The apparition tells how he wanted Lettie Mae's unborn child (Tara) for a sacrifice. Lettie Mae's sister is Lafayette's mother. Lettie Mae never approved of her sisters use of voodoo and damned her to hell. This didn't stop Lafayette's mother from creating a protection spell around Lettie Mae and the unborn Tara. So the apparition (voodoo priest) tricked Lettie into delivering the zombie curse causing Lafayette's parent to drown themselves in the Bon Temps bayou. The apparition has appeared to take Lafayette's body. Croshay leads on that Eric's vampire blood has caused Lafayette's mothers gift for clairvoyance and voodoo to emerge in him. Lafayette willed the apparition to appear through his recent dreams. L= @LafayetteTB S= @SookieBonTemps P= @PamVampTB C= @VoodooCroshay VS= @VoodooSpirit Walking through a swamp near New Orleans S *sees bats fly over* Where are you taken' me? L *looks up at moon* Ta find some answers! S You couldn't have just called? *looking back into the darkness* L They aint no phones where were goin' L *walking through swamp outside NOLA approaches tiny shack feels a sudden gust of wind* L What da hell? *sees Pam* Hookuh how da hell ya find us? P I've had your blood *looks down at muddy pumps* tsk tsk. S Lafayette is this the place? *passes judgment over shack with eyes* L Yeah dis da place. Hope Croshay here. P Why are we here? *rolls eyes* L Oh we're here ta visit wit a friend and find out about some dreams I been havin'. I guess you could say she is family P I ruined another pair of pumps so you can *looks at shack in disgust* have a reunion? S Can we go inside *sees an alligator* this place is givin' me the creeps L *cracks door open* Croshay...gurrr... it's Lafayette C Come in... I've been waiting *room is dimly lit with candles a round table in the middle with dead chicken hanging from above* S maybe outside wasn't so creepy after all *sees old woman cutting head off bat* P *picks up voodoo doll mad from human flesh* I could sleep here in a pinch C Come now sit at dee table let Croshay have a look atchu *leans into Lafayette's face* C Mmm Hm you got dee eyes of yo mother and I'm guessing her gift too L Gift? My parents aint left me nothin' but alone all these years *sits in chair* S Lafayette How did your parents die? All I remember is they floated up in the bayou L Nobody knows. Lettie Mae wont talk about it. Said God told her ta never tell *sad face* P Remind me why we're here again? S PAMELA RAVENSCROFT! C Now now dear lets find out what da cards say *picks up hand made tarot deck* L *face lights up* yup just what da voodoo doctor ordered... show me some love Croshay! C *shuffles cards* think of your deepest desire and da cards will reveal all P Don't need cards or dead chickens to figure that out. It's written on his low rent website S Pam HUSH! *thinking why did I agree to come here* C *placing cards in a cross pattern* Mm Hm. Have you been having dreams? L uh huh. Eric... is in assless chaps wearin' a cowboy hat dancin' on stage at Fangtasia P *rolls eyes* That WOULD be in your dreams S LAFAYETTE! {thinking my dreams weren't anything like that } how much blood did you drink? L Enough *shrugs* C Do ya see visions of the past and future and then they come ta pass? L *looks nervous* uh... yeah... a few times C well these cards are sayin' ya inherited ya mothers gift... that vamp blood must have made it come alive L what... are you sayin' my mother was psychic? C Oh she was a whole lot more then that... she was a voodoo priestess S Lafayette your royalty? a princess. P *lowers sun glasses* Definitely a Queen Heres where hell breaks loose so please add some reactionary descriptive tweets. L *table starts vibrating candles flicker room goes cold* what in hell! S *flash of light above table an apparition appears* OMFG! L oh hell I don't wanna die! P *looks under table* it's a real spirit.. amused. C *looking up at apparition* NO this cant be you were killed! VS I have waited 25 years for the proper alignment. The Reynolds offspring has bought me back through his dreams. L Now I dream some effed up shit but I aint never dreamed yo skank azz up! VS The vampire blood has allowed you greater control of your dreams and in your dreams you have willed me back from the realm L I only been dreamin' about my parents lately I aint never dreamed you VS Yes... in those dreams you desired revenge for their deaths and willed me to appear L wait... what're you sayin'... *stands up real fast* your responsible for my parents death? C oh lord *grabs a jar of herbal dust and throws it into apparition* VS Foolish old women i'm in spirit form your witchery will not work on me Ahhh ha ha! L Somebody betta effen tell me how my parents died! VS Lettie Mae killed your parents *maniacal laugh* AHHH hah ha! L *horrified face* yous a damn liar! S OMG! Tara's mom killed your parents.. thats awful. P Revenge is sweet. C oh dear sorry we never told you what happened but it was to protect you. VS I wanted Lettie Mae's unborn child as a sacrifice but your mother put a protection spell on Lettie L Sacrifice Tara? For what reason? P to stop her over running toilet mouth S PAM! Tara is my friend C He wanted to extend his life through the sacrifice of another C Lettie Mae hated her sister because she was into voodoo and damned her to hell C Your mother still loved Lettie and placed a protection spell around her and unborn Tara VS Ahhh Ha Ha! and I tricked Lettie into delivering the zombie curse onto your parents that forced them to drown in the Bon Temps bayou S Thats just horrible how could you do such an evil thing? C Lettie Mae didn't know what she did until it was too late living with it was what forced her into being an alcoholic VS *light gets brighter circling room apparitions face turns into an evil skull* Aaaahhh aha ha ha! AHHHH HA HA! VS Now you Lafayette will be my vessel! AAAAAAAHHHH HA HA! L Da hell I is! nobody controls me witout supplyin' me wit some bling! P Sookie your gift .. NOW I command you! S *throws out arm hand up bright flash of light* go back to hell you evil bastard! L *tears* VS NOOOOOOOOOOO! *light fades away* S *hugs Lafayette* are you ok? L No don't think I am C What are you? S I'm a waitress... what the eff was that? C The past... I hope. L So my parents were killed cuz some bad ju ju hookuh tricked Lettie into delivering a zombie spell? C I'm afraid so L *tears* P I can glamor you and you can get over it S PAM! L yous a soulless bitch! P Fine I'll let you suffer.. *sigh* It's what we vampires do anyways L Can we go now? I needz to think this through S Yup getting out of here right now C *hands Laf a jar* Pour this around your house as soon as you get back to Bon Temps it will protect you. L *takes jar and exits shack* Sigh! P Need I remind you two your here in NOLA upon Eric's request S Oh Pam don't you have any feelings left? P Sure I do... When the Spiegel catalog arrives I get *rolls eyes* giddy Category:roleplay Category:script Category:lafayettereynolds Category:Short Story Category:Pam Category:Sookie Category:Lafayette